


[Podfic] Change

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Finn has trouble adjusting, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poe worries, Recovery, change, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of the orphaned work "Change"Original summary:Finn has issues adjusting to his new life. Poe tries to help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533937) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:10:23 
  * **File size:** 10 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LeKQoNdgmZjG7Fo0fxAlOqQaUqp3Wdi)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=150tV3UJqp5VndpIHYJUNH9LF3wyygGSD)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Change_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533937)
  * **Author:** [an orphaned work]
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
